Conbini
by Imorz
Summary: Osamu harap setelah ini Suna tidak dipecat. [ suna/osamu ]


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Conbini © Imorz

Osamu harap setelah ini Suna tidak dipecat.

* * *

Layar televisi menampilkan karakter virtual sedang berkelahi. Melayangkan berbagai jurus warna-warni dan pukulan fisik demi meruntuhkan lawan. Dari sudut layar, meteran nyawa sebelah kanan berwarna kuning, sebelah kiri merah. Sisi sebelah kiri terus didesak tanpa mampu melawan balik. Warna merah itu semakin mundur, mundur, mundur, hingga kolom persegi panjang itu kosong melompong. Tulisan K.O dicap merah. Karakter di sisi kanan belagak sombong dengan berkacak pinggang. _Reward_ koin emas didapatkan. Poin naik hingga lima ribu.

Miya Osamu menghela napas. Ia melepas stik, punggung bersandar pada tepian sofa bernada krem. Tatapannya sudah malas, semakin malas ketika ia kalah bermain dari saudaranya.

Miya Atsumu cengengesan. Bibirnya melepaskan tawa kemenangan, "Itu yang ke sepuluh, 'Samu."

Osamu menggumam. Hampir tidak menanggapi. Ia berbalik memunggungi. Atsumu melempar stik, cepat bersandar pada punggung Osamu semena-mena. "Hei, kau tidak akan melepas tanggung jawabmu, kan? Taruhan tetaplah taruhan. Aku menang sepuluh kali tanpa balas. Dimana tiga kola dan lima keripik kentangku?"

"Kuberi kau uang, beli sendiri sana."

Atsumu merengut, bibir mengerucut, "Tidak mau. Di luar panas. Rambutku akan membuat orang lain silau."

Logika Miya Atsumu tidak pernah dimengerti Osamu. Katanya anak kembar itu selalu sehati— _stop_. Jangan katakan itu, sebentar lagi Osamu akan muntah. Mereka memang satu hati jika berada di lapangan. Bekerja sama mengalahkan lawan dari sisi net yang berbeda. Bersorak ketika lawan kewalahan menghadapi tim Inarizaki. Tapi untuk sehari-hari, rasanya Osamu tidak bisa ... tidak mampu mengimbangi tingkah Atsumu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi keluar." Osamu berdiri mendadak, membuat punggung kepala Atsumu jatuh membentur jok sofa. Kepalanya pening sesaat. Pemuda itu berbalik menghadap saudaranya yang melewati pintu depan.

"Terima kasih! Kutunggu!" teriaknya. Osamu tidak menjawab.

Matahari (terlalu) bersinar terik. Intensitas cahayanya seakan api memagang manusia bumi. Sebentar lagi banyak yakiniku berjalan. Hewan jangkrik tengah mengadakan konser, suaranya memekik dari setiap pohon. Osamu mengelap keningnya dengan punggung tangan, keringat membasahi.

Musim panas begini ia jadi ingat masa kecil. Bermain bersama Atsumu di sungai dan menangkap kumbang. Satu plastik besar didapatkan. Mimpi mereka menjadi jutawan sebentar lagi akan tercapai. Osamu merinding. Rasanya masa kecilnya kurang bahagia.

Kakinya melangkah menuju minimarket dekat persimpangan. Interiornya berwarna biru merah dominan. Bentuk kotak seperti balok lego. Pintu kacanya otomatis terbuka ketika Osamu masuk.

"Selamat datang—ah."

Osamu menoleh, "Ah."

Ia bersitatap dengan pegawai yang berada di balik meja kasir. Rambut hitamnya diselimuti topi dengan logo khas minimarket. Mimiknya sedatar kertas manuskrip.

"Suna, aku tidak menyangka kau bekerja di sini."

Alis Suna Rintarou menukik. "Aku juga tidak menyangka melihatmu di sini."

Osamu berlalu, meraih tas keranjang berwarna biru tua. Ia beralih ke bagian makanan ringan. Tangannya meraih lima keripik kentang pesanan Atsumu. Tak lupa menaruh coklat batang dan kreker. Ia memandang belanjaannya, berinisiatif mengintip Suna.

Pemuda itu tengah menghitung belanjaan orang lain. Pada momen itu, ia ikut menatap Osamu. Detik selanjutnya, Osamu membuang muka.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan lemari pendingin. Hawanya sejuk. Tangan menarik pintu, tiga kola dan satu botol air mineral dirogoh. Keadaannya masih sangat dingin. Osamu berbalik. Isi minimarket hanya ada dirinya dan Suna Rintarou menatap dari arah kasir. Ludah jatuh, jakun naik turun.

Osamu meletakan tas keranjang di atas meja kasir.

"Ada tambahan?"

Kepala Osamu menggeleng.

"Yakin tidak mau beli kondom?"

Osamu mendelik, "Tidak. Untuk apa aku membelinya?"

"Untukku, misalnya. Aku tidak hanya piawai bekerja sebagai kasir, aku juga piawai di atas kasur."

Osamu menggumam malas. Gombalan mesum tidak mempan padanya. Ia memperhatikan kerja pemuda itu. Baru satu keripik kentang yang ia hitung. Mesin detektor berdenyit ketika cahaya merah menyapu barisan hitam _barcode_. Seakan sengaja lambat demi meraih waktu bersama Osamu.

"Kau banyak sekali membeli jajanan. Lagi program menaikan berat badan?" ujar Suna, masih dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Tidak, itu untuk—"

"Tenang saja. Aku lebih suka kau gendutan daripada ringkih."

Perkataan Osamu dikulum. Ia kembali menggumam.

Suna berhenti menghitung, ia menatap lawannya, "Atau jangan-jangan ini semua untuk Atsumu?"

Sudut bibir Osamu bergerak, "Setengahnya benar."

Kali ini Suna yang menggumam. Seluruh belanjaan Osamu telah selesai ia hitung. Angka harga tertera pada layar komputer. Osamu menyiapkan uangnya.

"Osamu, bisa bantu aku?"

"Ada apa?"

Suna menunjuk sebuah laci, "Tutup laci ini sulit sekali dibuka. Aku mau mengambil plastik."

"Bagaimana aku membantumu?"

"Kemarilah."

"Aku tidak bisa ke sana. Aku bukan pegawai."

"Hanya ada kita berdua sekarang. Ayolah, bantu aku membukanya." Suna tampak kesusahan menarik tangkai laci, "Padahal tadi dia mudah saja dibuka."

Osamu sigap masuk ke balik meja kasir. Suna menghindar sedikit, ia membiarkan pemuda itu menarik laci.

Satu tarikan.

Laci terbuka.

Osamu menoleh malas, "Apa-apaan kau ini—"

Lengan Osamu ditarik ke bawah. Tubuhnya terlindung meja kasir. Wajah ditangkup, tangan Suna pelakunya. Ia menciumi.

Osamu terbelalak. Perlahan ketegangan itu luruh, beralih lebih tenang. Ia diam saja ketika Suna memanjakan bibirnya. Kelopak terpejam menikmati. Tangkupan tangan Suna memanas pada kedua pipi. Napas menerpa wajah. Kepala bergerak selaras dengan posisi cumbuan.

Suna mundur, ibu jari menyeka liur di sudut bibir Osamu. Irisnya berubah lembut menatap.

"Apa kau tidak bosan melakukan itu terus?" tanya Osamu dengan bibir berubah sintal.

Suna menggeleng halus, "Tidak, jika itu denganmu. Kalau boleh, aku ingin mencumbumu selamanya."

Bibir bawah digigit. Osamu kelabakan. Ia tidak ingin berkaca, wajahnya pasti sedang berubah warna. Lutut terangkat, lengan memeluknya. Ia bersedekap dengan wajah sembunyi pada ceruknya.

"Aku tidak bersamamu selama liburan musim panas ini, jadi maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menahannya ketika melihatmu datang."

Kepala Osamu menggeleng. "Ya, tidak apa-apa." Suaranya sedikit teredam. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Bibir Suna tersenyum tipis. Dadanya berubah hangat. Meski teredam, ia masih dapat mendengar ucapan itu dengan jelas. "Terima kasih. _Shift_ -ku berakhir pukul empat sore. Aku akan segera menemuimu lagi nanti."

Respon Osamu hanya berupa gumaman. Suna beringsut khawatir, "Kau kenapa?" Osamu diam.

Ada sesuatu yang menjadi momok Miya Osamu saat ini. Sesuatu yang tanpa Suna sadari hadir di antara mereka berdua. Mengetahui segalanya tanpa bisa berdusta. Ekspresi Osamu berubah takut tanpa sepengetahuan Suna. Bulir keringat jatuh, kening mengerut, mata membola horor.

Dari sudut atas ruangan, kelap-kelip merah kamera pengintai terus memperhatikan tajam.

Setajam silet.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: saya gemes banget sama kapal ini :'')) kesayangan saya si rintarou dipasangin sama kesayangan saya si osamu. shinsuke kita juga kesayangan saya di inarizaki. pokoknya, kesayangan banget dah.


End file.
